Who's there
by smith8488
Summary: Alice Walkman is a new Diva in the WWE,Vince asked her to join DX she went to DX's locker room and hid behind a pillar listening John taking to Hunter about his feelings about some one that he love. will she get a way with this sneaking game of hers SLASH
1. Chapter 1

By Alice

Warning: Rated R slash

Pairing: Shawn/John Triple h

No Own Only Own Alice Walkman

-

From This Moment On

(I do swear that I'll aways be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

-  
Alice walked down the hall to DX's locker room, she pushed the door open to meet her new Tag team That Vince had set her up with. She walks through the doors trying not to make so much noise. At the end of the room, she saw Cena talking to Hunter about loving someone. She hid behind a near by pillar to listen to what they were saying

"Hunter Do you Sometimes feel like you are lonely" john said as he looks up at Hunter

" Yes sometimes I feel like it Why Do you ask? Hunter said as He zips up his boots

"If I Tell you will laugh at me" John Said in a scared Voice Hunter smiled

"You can tell me John"

John took a deep breath and opened his mouth and looked down at the floor.

"I realy Love Your Best Friend Shawn Michaels"

Hunter smiled at this

"oh that's sweet Cena the thing is that Shawn is lonely right now.

He lost his love of his life in a fire and his family and kids he really needs love he told me that he'll never fall in love again and I told him that someone will love him and You're the person for him john"

"I love him so much" John said under his breath

"How did you fall in love with him"? Hunter asked

"He always been nice to me sense the day I came to Raw HE gave me a very worm welcome in the locker room and help me out every day and helped me get to the top. And every day sense that day I couldn't stop thinking about him.

At the other end of the room, Alice Just stood there so shocked. She couldn't believe it John loves Shawn and makes it So Bad is that Shawn is in love with Him too. At the end of the room Hunter heard a sound in the room. Hunter got right off his chair and looked behind the pillar were Alice was hiding As Hunter made eye contacted with the girl. She was so scared that she jumped up and ran out off the door like a ghost.

"Did you see that Cena" Hunter said

"Yes I did Hunter It was that New diva Alice Walkman"

"oh" Hunter Said

"I think She heard us talking, we must be cool with her so she won't spread our little talk around the wwe. Make it so bad that Edge knows her real well. They went to school together. Do you know that Edge has a big crush on Lita?"

"How do you know that" Hunter asked

"He told Alice about It and I heard her talking to someone else in the hall about it." John explained

"John I think we can Really use her in DX she just Like Chyna I've seen her picked up Trish and Lita in her day view of her match."

" Wow" John said in shock

Then Shawn walked in the room and set his Stuff down over by his locker.

"On hey Hunter Hey John" Shawn said as he sat right down on a nearby chair. 

"Hey Shawn" They said at the same time

"So Shawn what's up" John smiled

" oh Just getting ready for tonight s match to fight the Big show and when I got here I saw this chyna looking girl walking down the Hall and she said hi to me her name was Alice Walkman She lives in Manchester CT "

"We know about her Shawn Just watch out for her because she was listening to what we were talking about ok.

"Yeah Whatever. So what were you both talking about?" Shawn asked Hunter

"Oh about letting her join us in DX" Hunter told Shawn

"Oh" Shawn said as he went over to his locker to get

John hid the smile he had for Shawn; He didn't want Shawn to know that he loves him.

Next Chapter coming soon

Please no flame

If you don't like slash don't even dear to read it and if anyone don't like my fic I don't even give a dammed I don't want to hear your dumb crap one thing you can go to hell


	2. Chapter 2

By Alice

Warning: Rated R Slash

Pairing: Shawn/John Triple h

Disclaimer: No Own Only Own Alice Walkman

Chapter Two: The big secret about John and Shawn

Alice ran into her locker room and plopped right down on the bench and pulled and note book and a pen, She wrote down the big secret about John and Shawn on a piece of paper about her big plan to black mail John. Everybody don't know that John is bi and only one person know and that would be Hunter the leader of she was done with her big plan, She placed the note book into her locker and locked it right up with a big smile on her face. She went right over to her bag to get ready for her next match with Lita. After she finished getting dressed she pulled her camera right out of her bag and walked right out of the door and headed right to DX's locker to Spy on John and the others.

The door was unlocked and no one was there in the locker room but John.

Bingo She said to herself as She walked right in to confront John about his feelings about Shawn.

John didn't even hear Alice walk right into the room; he was busy listening to his IPod. Alice walked right behind him to scare the hell out of him .She flicked the back of his ear.

"Ah what the hell" John yelled out

Alice stood there with a big grin on her face.

"Who are you" John Said

"I'm Alice the new diva I'm here to tell you that I'm so glad that you all let me Join DX." Alice Smiled

"How do you know that?"

John Said in a confused Way

"Vince picked me to work with you all"

Alice smiled

"Oh that's great we needed a girl on our team"

John told her

Alice smiled turned into an evil one

John got so scared of this

"Oh and one more thing I know your little secret and Shawn I kind of listen by a mistake when I was about to greet the three of you and to tell you the change of plans Vince told me about Dx and that I'll be working with the Three of you and your little secret is safe with me"

Alice Smiled

"You little rat you better not tell anyone or I'll kick you out of Dx"

John Yelled

"Calm down John I'm not going to tell anyone punk you have to tell Shawn yourself any way I've got a big plan to get you to together and Dx to the top"

Alice smiled

"And what would that be"

John Said in a mean way

"You'll see"

Alice smiled as she leaned over and slid her finger down john's chest.

John gave her a mean look as she shot him a kiss as she walked away from him and out the door

When she was gone, John threw his shoe right at the door he was so frustrated about this. He's going to take a chance and listen to Hunter to watch his back about this new girl.

Chapter three soon


End file.
